Mine
by IsabellaLeone
Summary: Inspired by 'Mine' by Taylor Swift  He was an auror who left the life he knew. I was a flight risk with a fear of falling, wondered why people bothered with love if it never lasts.    He was there when I didn't believe...     He is the reason I believe no
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_EDITED ALREADY!

* * *

_

Every 6th of any month he is always in my dreams… Always… But the dreams always change, always more scarier than the one before… No one believes me they think I've finally lost it… I can't blame them though it's been going on since forever but since I've turned 15 it's gotten worse… We share dreams… And I don't have to be sleeping to dream.

FLASHBACK

"Monica? Monica!" Distantly I could hear Lavender calling my name but my sight was obscured.

"Someone call a Professor!" Flashes of red and green… I'm screaming.

"What's happening to her?" His face…

"Ronald, get help!" His eyes…

"Monica, can you hear me?" Different eyes… Green now

"Harry, do something!" then nothing.

* * *

I brushed my brown hair back into a ponytail and looked at the wall clock ticking slowly. _15 minutes._ I glanced around it was the last period of the day and everyone was restless, and it didn't help that Professor Binns sounded even more dreary than usually. Next to me Lavender was absentmindedly stroking the sleeping Ron Weasley's hair. The Slytherins were falling asleep… whoops Crabbe falls to the floor… Professor ignores him… _Sigh I'm going to bloody kill myself rise again and kill Professor Binns…_

Then he catches my attention… Sitting perfectly straight, hair gelled back, is the infamous Draco Malfoy, trying to look indifferent though he looks even paler than usual. I know why… he doesn't know but out of all the people in the room, maybe even in the whole school… I knew him the best. Funny though, to him I don't exist and even if he did know of my completely useless existence, to him I'll just another mudblood… That's all I'll ever be… But his opinion didn't matter, it would matter if I loved him but I don't love, I grew up without it… And I'll die without it…

* * *

Draco POV

I felt someone's eyes on my back; I turn around and scan the room there were no sudden movements that showed somebody was looking at me. I turn back to the lesson, again I feel eyes on me… Still no one I see is watching. I shivered.

'Just like when I sleep' I think… I always feel someone with me. Invisible eyes witnessing the worst time of day.

* * *

Monica POV

Draco turns around and like always he doesn't see me even though I haven't averted my gaze. Doesn't matter there's nothing to notice… I sing and dance but I can't play Quidditch because I'm not interested in it… Around here I think its an unwritten law that you have to at least like quidditch, I think it's pointless, most girls just like to see the wind in the boys' hair and them straddling the broom, idiot girls probably imagine themselves in the brooms place. I'm not beautiful, not even pretty… the fact I am shy doesn't help either. I keep to myself, I don't care that, save for my roommates, the ghosts, the teachers and the golden trio, no one knows I walk the halls of Hogwarts.

Honestly, I don't need friends to confine in because they always betray you… In the end EVERYONE will leave you.

I don't know if you're fool enough to think I'm some sort of Mary Sue or a monster or something but personally I'm leaning toward monster but isn't it a monster is inhumanly cruel, wicked and unfeeling. I think I'm a little emo but whatever I still don't think I'm any of those, I can actually feel… I actually hope by now you think I'm strong and annoying because my roommates think I'm one of those things but in truth I'm not… Inside I'm broken… Broken and bloody yet no one comes to help me

That leaves me… Broken, bloody and _invisible_

_The next day_

"Morning!" I say sitting down at the table next to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" she asks me.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"You were in your dorm yesterday so I figured something was wrong…" I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. "Monica yesterday was Daphne's death anniversary…" I stared at her, hardly believing I missed my own sister's death anniversary, before rushing out of the Great Hall in tears. She

didn't follow me knowing that it would only make me more upset. I ran to the only person I knew would help me… _Moaning Mrytle_

When I entered the girl's bathroom I was surprised to here sobbing I peaked from behind the first cubicle and saw it was Malfoy tear-strained and kooky. I slipped out quietly and ran to the room of requirements to grieve. Later that afternoon I heard that Harry had walked in on him and Sectumsempra-d him. Suddenly I wished I hadn't left him…

_The next week_ Malfoy was released from the Hospital wing. And both our dreams were getting worse…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wandered the halls hoping my aimless walking would take me farther away from the Room of Requirements. I was so tired of working on the bloody vanishing cabinet. I was hardly getting any sleep and now while everyone was happily relaxing in the Great Hall having dinner, I was unhappy and tired. Why must everything be inconvenient to me now? Potter cursing me put me off schedule and my dreams were now being haunted by grey eyes. I shivered remembering yesterdays dream: Screaming everywhere bodies being Crucio-d… My mother being beaten. It was enough the make me get up and start working on the cabinet even though I had only an hour of rest.

I got to the big entrance of the hidden room. It didn't open. 'That's strange' I pressed my ears against the door and heard music playing very softly before the door creaked open. I slipped in and saw a slim figure, which I presumed to be a girl, standing in front of the mirror, her face hidden in the shadows. I checked to see if I was being reflected, luckily she hadn't noticed she was no longer alone. She flicked her long black hair into a ponytail as the instruments started to fade and a familiar tune began to play. I realized the girl was a ballerina and the tune was from Swan Lake, the first pas de deux of Siegfried and Odette, which I realized was the first pas de deux I learned in ballet class, back when I was 10… Oh how I wish I was 10 again.

The girl did a graceful curtsy before doing a pas de basque and an arabesque. I realized how empty the dance was without a partner. I wanted to join in, her variation of the dance wasn't so different from mine, I could easily adjust. Again I was back in my childhood. The Christmas before I got my Hogwarts letter. Mother and Father dancing around the room joyously to the 'A socky Celeste Christmas'.

I toke a deep breath willing myself not to cry. I think I was too loud because the girl heard me and stopped, looking around the room before gathering her stuff quickly. I wanted so badly to see her face. See if her face was as beautiful as her dancing. Merlin's pants! This girl does not even know what she's doing to me…

3


End file.
